


This is Halloween (Halloween, Halloween)

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Multiple, Stoyd Week, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just take me home, Jack. We’ll discuss the terms of my self-respect in the morning, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Sally.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween (Halloween, Halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to Carrie (bleep0bleep.tumblr.com), Leigh (thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com) and Erica (foxerica.tumblr.com) for being wonderful beta's. Seriously, they were amazing.
> 
> Erica's Dress: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/14800000/Gentlemen-Prefer-Blondes-gentlemen-prefer-blondes-14802581-652-937.jpg

Boyd sighed as Erica applied the finishing touches to his make up, almost grimacing at the feel of how heavy it was before stopping himself. Erica would throw a fit if he moved again, and he’d rather not get stabbed in the neck by the ends of the makeup brushes. It had hurt very much the first time, and Boyd is sure she’d have no problem doing it even harder the second time.

 

“There! All finished. Now, are you still going to keep your couples costume secret from me? Your best friend? The girl who got you your boyfriend?” Erica asked, lips curled into a bloody smirk, and delicate curls framing her face. She decided to go as Lorelei Lee, a character played by Marilyn Monroe for Halloween, a shimmering red dress with a deep cut clinging to her body. Boyd thought she looked stunning, and looked forward to watching Isaac drool over her all night.

 

“Oh, please! As if you got me for Boyd. If anything, he was falling all over himself to get me, you were too busy laughing at him to help!”

 

“Now, Stiles, that just isn’t true! I was also busy laughing at you.”

 

Boyd snorted at Erica’s comments, leaning back to stare up at Stiles, whose skin was a slight green color. He wasn’t completely dressed in costume yet, only wearing black pants with various patches sewn on and some black oxfords. Fake stitches surrounded his face, neck, chest, and arms. Boyd can’t help but wonder how no one has figured out yet, or if they were pretending to be clueless for Stiles’ sake. He’d put money on the latter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Remember Boyd, I’ll totally be doing that thing you like with my hands, all night, if you keep quiet.” Stiles smirked, wiggling his fingers at his boyfriend and winking. He turned around and rushed to the guest bedroom, where their costumes were laid out on the bed. Stiles only had his shirt and coat - which he’ll only use if he’s freezing to the point of death, no way is a little chill going to keep his stitches from being shown off - left to put on, and he did so eagerly.

 

The shirt was Stiles’ number one trouble when he had started sewing (thank you Google, and Mrs. McCall), as he had to cut carefully and perfectly straight in the middle of two shirts, and sewn them together and then cut different parts of the shirts and hope that he didn’t measure wrong. The jacket on the other hand, he hadn’t much cared for. Simply bought small squares of different patterns and colors and sewn them onto a long black coat.

 

He couldn’t bear to dye his hair red, only got so far as looking at hair dye before leaving the aisle and never going back to it. Just the thought of walking around with bright red hair, no matter how temporary, made Stiles cringe. It may be okay for him to wear it, but it definitely wasn’t okay for him to dye his hair that color. He didn’t have the face for it.

 

Next year Stiles will make sure he can find a couples costume that Boyd will like, even if it kills him. He can’t stand not being able to fully dress up as a character, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Boyd was the one to bring up couples costumes and suggest Sally and Jack, Stiles would have trashed the idea. But Boyd loved that movie fiercely, and he had tried to look so casual when he brought it up that Stiles couldn’t do anything but agree. Boyd had taken to thanking him with blow jobs, so really it was a win/win.

 

Pulled out of his thoughts by a slamming door, Stiles turned around to see Boyd standing at the door. He was already in costume, just finishing tugging on white gloves with black markings to help make them look skeletal. Boyd looked delicious, really. Pin striped suits were going to be worn to any and all fancy events from now on. Stiles sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting at the soft skin as he memorized how nice Boyd looked in costume. Definitely material he’ll be using for when he misses Boyd.

 

“You, my love, look simply divine. Any chance we can just skip the party? I’m sure Lydia will understand, hell, maybe she won’t even mind. She gets things like this.” Stiles leers, draping his coat over his arm and striding toward Boyd, free arm slipping around his waist and squeezing his ass. He enjoyed the small twitch his boyfriend couldn’t stop, and laughed as his eyes flashed gold. He lifted his hands back to a respectable spot and sighed, leaning his weight against Boyd. He smiled as he felt Boyd chuckle, gloved hands pressing into the small of his back.

 

“No, we cannot skip the party. Mostly because if we do, you’ll bitch about not being able to show off your costume.”

 

“It is a good costume. Sorry I couldn’t go all out..”

 

“I appreciate all the hard work you put into for it anyway. Now, come on, we have a party to go to.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my God, Nightmare Before Christmas? Seriously, you two are so lame!” Erica laughed, leaning into Isaac’s chest, who was looking a little confused.

 

“Who are they supposed to be?” he asked Erica, brow furrowed as he stared at the two of them.

 

“Jack Skellington and Sally, from Nightmare Before Christmas. Isaac, we watched this last week!”

 

“Oh. I fell asleep during that- Ow!”

 

Boyd laughed as Stiles pulled him to the dance floor, leaving the couple behind to argue about improper ways to watch Halloween movies. Stiles threw his arms around his neck and pressed close, swaying along to the music. Boyd slipped his hands down Stiles’ back and to the sides, gripping his hips. He bent his head down, pressing their temples together and ignoring the fact that their makeup will most definitely rub off like this. He breathed in Stiles scent, which mostly smelled like body paint, and sighed happily. He could feel Stiles shudder against him as his breath fanned out over Stiles’s ear. He smirked slipped his hands down a little lower, until his fingers could sink into the sides of Stiles’ ass, chuckling when the smaller man jerked under his touch.

 

“Asshole!” was shouted into his ear, the only way he could hear anyone even with enhanced hearing. He laughed at Stiles’ (terrible) glare, stepping away and guiding him to the backyard of the house, sighing at the cool air against his heated skin. He led Stiles to a cushy chair, pulling him down between his legs and linking his hands together over his boyfriend’s stomach.

 

“It was a little too loud in there, sorry.” Boyd sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles head and breathing in his shampoo scent. He framed Stiles with his arms and legs when he started to shiver, as the dork had given his coat to Scott when he got cold, who then left with it. Usually Boyd would be making fun of Stiles for losing half his costume only two hours into the party, but Stiles, for once, wasn’t making any excuses as he cuddled into Boyd for warmth, so he’ll save the teasing for later and enjoy the silence between the two of them.

 

“Hey, Vernon?” Stiles voice was soft in comparison to the ground-shaking music behind them, and slurred in a way that reminded Boyd of their sleepy mornings, where everything is slow and relaxed in bed.

 

Boyd grunted in reply, fond annoyance filling his body as Stiles used his full name. He hissed as Stiles pinched his wrist, apparently wanting a real reply.

 

“Yes, Przemysław?” Boyd stuttered a little over his name, but it achieved the desired effect. Stiles scent was spotted with the same fond annoyance Boyd had, and he laughed as he tugged him closer.

 

“Jackass. Can we go home? I’m in the mood for cuddles in bed. Not that cuddles in this chair aren’t nice, and even with your freakishly hot bod, I’m still a little freezing. I also want to get off, and I respect myself too much to get off in the backyard of some stranger.” the last part of the sentence was rushed, as Boyd’s hands unlinked and slipped lower, his pinky fingering the waistline of Stiles’ pants.

 

“So, if you knew the person, would that mean you’d get off in the backyard of their house?” Boyd questioned, raising a brow. His hands moved away from his pants, and Boyd scooted Stiles away so he could stand up first. He swung Stiles into his arms, smiling softly at the peals of laughter spilling from his lips.

 

“Just take me home, Jack. We’ll discuss the terms of my self-respect in the morning, yeah?”

 

“Whatever you say, Sally.”

 

 


End file.
